Lotta
by Queen of the Batterbos
Summary: A girl named Lotta arrives at the TARDIS with a letter for the Doctor and a bag as big as her...  insert dun dun dunnnn like music/ sound effect here  First go at this please like this! I begging you!
1. Arrival

A/n Hi! First go at this sorta stuff! ! Loving exclamation MARKS! (I'm against the British using American...terms [for lack of a better way to put it] Plz review and say if you loved/ hated it and why and if the characters are wrongly done. Oh yh 2 sight does ooc mean out of character (feel like a n00b!)

I do not own Doctor Who, it probably wouldn't be so popular if I did! XD

* * *

><p>It was a cold, quiet day. Everyone was just minding their own business. So no one noticed the girl with a suit case almost as big as her. No one noticed the way she was looking everywhere. No one noticed the glimmer of hope in her eyes as she saw a blue box at the end of an alley. No one noticed the way she timidly knocked, then knocked harder, then shouted. No one noticed when she opened the door by knocking so hard, or that inside the box was bigger. Neither did they notice the man looking very confused and that a woman behind him was moaning and holding her head. But the girl noticed that when she handed him the envelope, that the man's face changed. She could not say why or what to but she could say it changed. "Can I come in, Please?" She asked "It's freezing out here!" she looked at the man with the matching blue bow-tie and braces. "Well.." but before he could finish, another man absent-mindedly walked into the strange desk with levers and buttons and as he reached instinctively to the injury, he hit his head on the desk as well. The girl looked round the first man and stated, "Well, it might make his nose smaller." The woman, who had finally gotten over her head wound said, "She hit me in the head with the door, gave you a letter from River and made a joke about Rory's nose. Within five minutes of knocking on the door. She has to come in!"<br>"Yes, Amelia, I very aware of this! Just let me think." Bow tie man started pacing then looked at the girl then Amy, both pulling ridiculous puppy faces. "Oh, alright, BUT not for very long!" The girl skipped in and offered her hand the Doctor, "I'm Lotta," she said with a smile,"You must be the Doctor!" He took her hand and Amy could have sworn she winced but didn't say anything, just in-case.

* * *

><p>Yay! Hoping to do more! Plz review if you want more of Lotta's adventues and if you want to find out how she got that letter or if and why she winced at the doctor and if Rory's mishap made hos nose smaller!<p> 


	2. Interruptions

Damn yet brilliant internet! Massive shout out to cmartlover for my 1st review ever

more reviews please!

* * *

><p>The Doctor straightened his bow tie, sat down and opened the letter:<p>

_My Love,_

_The girl Lotta has a gift, I will tell you when it is safe what it is. I know you are busy and that the TARDIS is no place for a child but I know that in your care the child will be safe. Many wish to use her and her gift and in their hands, she could destroy planets. Doctor, I beg you, my love, keep her safe. _

_River_

The Doctor wondered, as he he wondered he tapped a beat. Who was she? She seemed pretty normal, although, he noticed her wince at his touch. He saw Amy see it too, but why. Also, what was her gift, could be dangerous? The Doctor stopped thinking about her and realised he was tapping. He stopped tapping a released a breath he had been holding. He'd let it sneak up on him again. It used to be a one off, but now, the tapping came once or twice a week. He had been able to stop it before but now, it was compulsive. A small knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." The door open and Lotta's head shyly poked round. "Umm...Hi, um sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering if it's possible if I could stay here tonight as it's really late and I'm very tired and..." The Doctor cut her off, closed his eyes in thought. He played with his chin while she waited. Something occurred to the Doctor..."Have you read this letter?" Lotta shook her head violently and said "No, sir." The Doctor looked at her, puzzled, she seemed a million miles away from the girl who opened the TARDIS door by knocking. She had been more reserved after... after she shook his hand. "Call me Doctor, please, Lotta." He paused "You can stay, for as long as you need to, but first, rules." He saw her groan inside "No wandering off and, finally, Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"You hate that." Lotta stated, pointing at his finger, which was again, tapping.

"Has anyone ever told you not to make assumptions?" The Doctor looked at this child and wondered at what other secrets she might harbour. "I'm not, you hate it, yet you cannot stop yourself, which makes you hate yourself even more than you already do."

"Have you read this letter at all, Lotta?"

"No."

"Do you know what it says? "The doctor noted that Lotta had instantly become nervous "Yes?" It came out unsteady, like a question.

"Could you tel..."

"No. River said NEVER to tell anyone what it is, not even her."

"How does she..."

"She was telling me off." They both started thinking when the Doctor caught Lotta looking at his fingers, which were tapping, again. "You what it means, don't you?" Her voice tinged with a hint of...fear? "Yes, of course I do." The Doctor lied smoothly. Lotta turned to leave, and as she did so, she paused, looked back at the Doctor. "You skipped rule one."

After she left the Doctor heard tapping, but looked at his fingers to realise, that the rhythm had made it's way to his mind.

* * *

><p>ooohh mysterious rhythm dun dun duuuun Plz reveiw *puppy eyes*<p> 


End file.
